Something's Wrong
by DovenGrenade
Summary: I'm finally getting around to revising this, which I've been meaning to do for a while, and I'm hoping I'll get some more reviews than the last time I wrote this. I changed the style of writing around so it isn't so irritating, so I'm hoping you'll enjoy!
1. Sick

**Sooo I'm totally redoing this story, or at least editing it so it makes better sense. I'm hoping that I'll actually get some reviews this time, I mean, come on, I barely got any last time. 15 isn't bad, but I'm kinda selfish, so some more would be AWESOME!**

Spongebob woke groggily. He had a horrible taste in his mouth, and he just didn't feel himself. He had hardly slept that night, and he could barely even open his eyes for the headache he had. He moaned quietly to himself, and rolled himself out of bed. Gary opened one eye, and said "Meow?" (Are you alright?)

"Yeah, Gary, I'm fine. i just have a bit of a headache. After an asprin, I'll be just fine." He souded like he was trying to convince himself more than Gary. He went and took the little bottle out and gave it a shake, taking two pills instead of one.

"Meow meow mew." (Why don't you call off work today so you can get some rest?)

"Of course not Gary. I've never taken a day off work before!" he said sharper than he meant to. Gary shrunk back in his shell, and Spongebob felt bad for snapping. It wasn't Gary's - or anyone else's - fault that his head felt like it was splitting open. "I'm sorry, Gary. But my head hurts and talking is not an option right now."

"Meow. Meow mow mew meow." (It's OK. You really should go to the doctor or something.) Spongebob was making a pot of coffee, and his hand was shaking so hard he almost dropped the can of grinds. There was a knock on the front door, and it sounded like it echoed in Spongebob's head, making him groan.

"Coming." he said weakly. When he opened the door, Patrick was doing the pee pee dance. "What did you clog the toilet with this time?" Spongebob asked tiredly.

"A camera, so can I-"

"Yes, Patrick, you can use my bathroom." Spongebob's knees were about to give out, so he leaned on the door to not fall over, trying to look non-chalant. But Patrick was being unusually observant today, and noticed when his friend's legs finally gave.

"What's up with you?" he asked kindly, completely forgetting his dire need to use the restroom.

"It's nothing, Pat, just a headache." Patrick didn't look coonvinced.

"Why don't you take the day off work and go to the doctor?" Again forgetting the incident with suds and his mysterious fake medical degree.

Spongebob finally snapped. "EVERYONE IS TELLING ME TO TAKE THE DAY OFF AND GO TO THE DOCTOR. I'VE NEVER ONCE TAKEN A DAY OFF WORK, AND TODAY **WON'T **BREAK THAT RECORD!" Patrick had shrunk against the wall, looking terrified. Spongebob felt guilty, but his head hurt SO bad. "Sorry Pat. My head just hurts so bad today, and all last night I was up hacking and sneezing, and I still can't get this horrible taste out of my mouth." Remembering, he went to go get his coffee. His legs still felt weak, and as he took a large sip, it looked like the coffee might come back up again. Making a face, he swallowed hard, not looking at Patrick. If not for his company, he would have vomited right then and there, but not wanting to gross Patrick out kept the contents of his stomach down where they should be.

"Pat, didn't you say you needed to go to the bathroom?" He prompted. Patrick then proceeded to run up the stairs, saying "Thanks for reminding me!" Spongebob folded his arms on the table and put his head on them. He decided he was a little hot, and went to go check his temperature. It read 99.9 degrees, just **.**1 away from making him stay home from work. The Krusty Krab policy requires all employees to stay home when their temperature reaches 100+ degrees, or if they vomit. Patrick came running back downstairs, saying he should get back home.

Once he was gone, Spongebob ran to the bathroom, gagged, and the coffee made a reappearance. He moaned when he thought of the policy, and then decided that he would go anyway, just because he wanted to keep his perfect attendence. He got dressed in comfortable clothes, and made extra time for himself so he could walk to work, fearing that if he bounced around too much, he would puke again, and be sent home for sure.

Squidward got ready slowly, trying not to- but failing miserably- listen for Spongebob and his annoying laughter, bad quotes, and all around good mood. When he hadn't heard any annoying blurbs by the time he walked out the door, he thought he would be ready for anything. But when he looked around for the little yellow creep, he saw that he was walking, _walking,_ to work. Usually, Spongebob would be running down the road, screaming at the top of his lungs "I'M READY! I'M READY!" But today, he was walking slower than Squidward usually did. His back was hunched, like an old man's, and he seemed like he was shuffling more than walking. He was a deathly pale, and looked like he was in pain. Squidward noticed this change, but didn't say anything, fearing that if he made any noise, it would be back to the old, annoying Spongebob. When they had made it to the front doors, a little late, Spongebob still hadn't given up his weak but determined shuffle to work. Mr. Krabs was furious at Spongebob for being late for the first time ever. But when he looked past his anger, he could see that something was wrong.

Spongebob was pale, enough to be just a sandy white color. His head hung and his eyes looked empty, if you could even get him to look up. His back was hunched like he expected 200 lashes, and he looked ready to out-barf any hungover alcoholic. Mr. Krabs took pity on him.

"If you need to, you can go home on a -gulp- paid vacation." Spongebob than looked up, his eyes empty except the loose horror here and there.

"No thank you Mr. Krabs, but I appriciate your offer." Mr. Krabs just stared at his frycook, whose voice was rough and weak. The poor kid trudged off to the kitchen, his shoes scuffing the floor. Squidward flinched when the sponge passed him, afraid whatever he had was contagious (Which you will soon find out it isn't), and opened his magazine.

When the first customer came in, they ordered a simple krabby patty with fries. Spongebob started the patty like normal, and silently gagged at the smell, normally delicious. He swallowed back the bile in his throat, and went to work on the fries. While they were frying, he went and flipped the patty onto a bun, followed by the toppings and condiments, then finally by another bun. He went and got the fries, put them on the tray, and rand the bell, telling Squidward in an empty voice "Order up." His hand shook as he put the tray onto the windowsill for Squidward, and the squid noticed.

"Are you alright Spongebob?" The sponge shook his head no, then ducked back into the safety of the kitchen.


	2. Fear

**Sooo I'm totally redoing this story, or at least editing it so it makes better sense. I'm hoping that I'll actually get some reviews this time, I mean, come on, I barely got any last time. 15 isn't bad, but I'm kinda selfish, so some more would be AWESOME!**

Spongebob woke groggily. He had a horrible taste in his mouth, and he just didn't feel himself. He had hardly slept that night, and he could barely even open his eyes for the headache he had. He moaned quietly to himself, and rolled himself out of bed. Gary opened one eye, and said "Meow?" (Are you alright?)

"Yeah, Gary, I'm fine. i just have a bit of a headache. After an asprin, I'll be just fine." He souded like he was trying to convince himself more than Gary. He went and took the little bottle out and gave it a shake, taking two pills instead of one.

"Meow meow mew." (Why don't you call off work today so you can get some rest?)

"Of course not Gary. I've never taken a day off work before!" he said sharper than he meant to. Gary shrunk back in his shell, and Spongebob felt bad for snapping. It wasn't Gary's - or anyone else's - fault that his head felt like it was splitting open. "I'm sorry, Gary. But my head hurts and talking is not an option right now."

"Meow. Meow mow mew meow." (It's OK. You really should go to the doctor or something.) Spongebob was making a pot of coffee, and his hand was shaking so hard he almost dropped the can of grinds. There was a knock on the front door, and it sounded like it echoed in Spongebob's head, making him groan.

"Coming." he said weakly. When he opened the door, Patrick was doing the pee pee dance. "What did you clog the toilet with this time?" Spongebob asked tiredly.

"A camera, so can I-"

"Yes, Patrick, you can use my bathroom." Spongebob's knees were about to give out, so he leaned on the door to not fall over, trying to look non-chalant. But Patrick was being unusually observant today, and noticed when his friend's legs finally gave.

"What's up with you?" he asked kindly, completely forgetting his dire need to use the restroom.

"It's nothing, Pat, just a headache." Patrick didn't look coonvinced.

"Why don't you take the day off work and go to the doctor?" Again forgetting the incident with suds and his mysterious fake medical degree.

Spongebob finally snapped. "EVERYONE IS TELLING ME TO TAKE THE DAY OFF AND GO TO THE DOCTOR. I'VE NEVER ONCE TAKEN A DAY OFF WORK, AND TODAY **WON'T **BREAK THAT RECORD!" Patrick had shrunk against the wall, looking terrified. Spongebob felt guilty, but his head hurt SO bad. "Sorry Pat. My head just hurts so bad today, and all last night I was up hacking and sneezing, and I still can't get this horrible taste out of my mouth." Remembering, he went to go get his coffee. His legs still felt weak, and as he took a large sip, it looked like the coffee might come back up again. Making a face, he swallowed hard, not looking at Patrick. If not for his company, he would have vomited right then and there, but not wanting to gross Patrick out kept the contents of his stomach down where they should be.

"Pat, didn't you say you needed to go to the bathroom?" He prompted. Patrick then proceeded to run up the stairs, saying "Thanks for reminding me!" Spongebob folded his arms on the table and put his head on them. He decided he was a little hot, and went to go check his temperature. It read 99.9 degrees, just **.**1 away from making him stay home from work. The Krusty Krab policy requires all employees to stay home when their temperature reaches 100+ degrees, or if they vomit. Patrick came running back downstairs, saying he should get back home.

Once he was gone, Spongebob ran to the bathroom, gagged, and the coffee made a reappearance. He moaned when he thought of the policy, and then decided that he would go anyway, just because he wanted to keep his perfect attendence. He got dressed in comfortable clothes, and made extra time for himself so he could walk to work, fearing that if he bounced around too much, he would puke again, and be sent home for sure.

Squidward got ready slowly, trying not to- but failing miserably- listen for Spongebob and his annoying laughter, bad quotes, and all around good mood. When he hadn't heard any annoying blurbs by the time he walked out the door, he thought he would be ready for anything. But when he looked around for the little yellow creep, he saw that he was walking, _walking,_ to work. Usually, Spongebob would be running down the road, screaming at the top of his lungs "I'M READY! I'M READY!" But today, he was walking slower than Squidward usually did. His back was hunched, like an old man's, and he seemed like he was shuffling more than walking. He was a deathly pale, and looked like he was in pain. Squidward noticed this change, but didn't say anything, fearing that if he made any noise, it would be back to the old, annoying Spongebob. When they had made it to the front doors, a little late, Spongebob still hadn't given up his weak but determined shuffle to work. Mr. Krabs was furious at Spongebob for being late for the first time ever. But when he looked past his anger, he could see that something was wrong.

Spongebob was pale, enough to be just a sandy white color. His head hung and his eyes looked empty, if you could even get him to look up. His back was hunched like he expected 200 lashes, and he looked ready to out-barf any hungover alcoholic. Mr. Krabs took pity on him.

"If you need to, you can go home on a -gulp- paid vacation." Spongebob than looked up, his eyes empty except the loose horror here and there.

"No thank you Mr. Krabs, but I appriciate your offer." Mr. Krabs just stared at his frycook, whose voice was rough and weak. The poor kid trudged off to the kitchen, his shoes scuffing the floor. Squidward flinched when the sponge passed him, afraid whatever he had was contagious (Which you will soon find out it isn't), and opened his magazine.

When the first customer came in, they ordered a simple krabby patty with fries. Spongebob started the patty like normal, and silently gagged at the smell, normally delicious. He swallowed back the bile in his throat, and went to work on the fries. While they were frying, he went and flipped the patty onto a bun, followed by the toppings and condiments, then finally by another bun. He went and got the fries, put them on the tray, and rand the bell, telling Squidward in an empty voice "Order up." His hand shook as he put the tray onto the windowsill for Squidward, and the squid noticed.

"Are you alright Spongebob?" The sponge shook his head no, then ducked back into the safety of the kitchen.


	3. Pain

**I fixed the ending so it hopefully makes more sense, I don't know what I was thinking about when I wrote that last paragraph...**

**Sandy's POV:**

Could Spongebob really _Die?_

I hope I'm wrong.

**Third person POV:**

Sandy went and got Mr. Krabs and told him what had happened, then she told Squidward. They would make up some story about a different frycook if anyone asked any questions. Sandy rushed through the door and ran as smoothly as possible and as fast as possible so she could get him to the hospital.

When they got there, Spongebob was just about to pass out. He was saying about his arms and legs feeling tingly and that he was having tunnel vision. He had to have been stronger that she had thought, because she would have already passed out. She rushed him in and put him on a bed so she could get a nurse.

He was just drifting in an endless ocean on a small raft. The waters were calm, the sky clear blue, and he could breathe air. He wished Sandy was there, and just then she came back with some nurses who would take him to the ER to be checked out. Sandy was allowed to come with them since she knew the whole story, and Spongebob couldn't tell it himself.

As she told it, the doctor got a horrified expression on his face.

"What is it, Doc?" He needed a cardiograph and EKG before he was certain, but they thought it had something to do with his heart. Once she was alone, Sandy put her hands around her knees and cried. She had no idea if he could be alright or not. He was usually bright, happy, and _healthy._ Why didn't this come up sooner? About 2 hours later a nurse said it was alright for her to come in and say hi, but that he looked even worse and that he was still unconscious.

When she walked in, she thought she had the wrong room. The sponge on the bed was not the Spongebob she remembered. Even 2 hours ago he had had more color, more _life._ When she walked in, the nurse ushered her over to across the room.

"We ran the tests, and he has a non-fatal heart condition. He had the headache because of the lack of oxygen to the brain, and the vomiting episode was probably from the headache. He has a 60/40 chance of positive results, but that is still more than enough for him to pull through. There may be something wrong with his heart, but there is nothing wrong with his spirit. He'll be fine." Sandy went over to the bedside and thought of what the nurse had told her. _He has a 60/40 chance. He'll be fine. There may be something wrong with his heart, but there's nothing wrong with his spirit. 60/40 chance._ 60/40 still sounded a little risky. She wormed her hand into his. His hands fit perfectly into hers, and she wished he were conscious enough to feel her. She was on his right side, so his heart was on his left. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and soon she fell asleep, half sitting, half laying with the one she secretly loved.

When she woke up, she was in the same position as last night. She had stayed right there with him the whole time. She hoped he would wake up today. At about mid morning, she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked up to see him awake, but no better from the night before, with one exception: the small smile on his face that made her blush and look away. When he sighed, she looked back again only to see that the smile had disappeared. She tried to understand, but she needed at least a hint.

"What's wrong? Well, aside from the fact that you're in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines." That little bit of joking brought back the smile, but this time she didn't look away. Instead, she analyzed every feature of his face, as if this was the first time they met. The deep purple under his eyes was even more pronounced today, the color of his skin a pale yellow. But she looked past that, to the sponge underneath. The way his eyes would normally sparkle was now dull in comparison, but it was there. The perfect freckles on his once rosy cheeks. The perfect double scoop of his lips, even if they were dry and cracked. Everything about him was there, just changed by something out of anyone's control. She then and there resolved to make something so they could be thogether, whether it an air to water breathing pill, or water to air, she would make it to make him _hers._

He finally answered, and it was an answer that satisfied both their wants and needs.

"I love you." and he smiled, almost like the old Spongebob.

"I love you, too." She whispered. His face lit up, but almost as soon as it did, it turned white, he bit his lip, and whimpered. She rubbed his hand, trying to comfort him, and soon he was back to the way he was.

"What was _that?_" She asked, rubbing his hand again. He sighed.

"My head still hurts, and doing anything more than smile can set me off...'' He chuckled, a too deep sound for him.

"What?" She asked, confused. "I feel like a Hydrogen Bomb. Anything could set me off." He chuckled again, and this time she joined in.


	4. Black

**Sorry about the crappy last chappie. Down with writers block, up with air! FYI it's 3 AM here in FL!**

Chapter 4

**Spongebob POV:**

I had just done it! I told Sandy I love her! And she loves me back? No way! This has to be a dream. Pinch me. Yesterday, the last thing I remember is floating on an endless ocean, with calm waters for me and my raft. I could somehow breath air, and I was wishing Sandy was there. Then, she was! It was just like Today, I wake up and she is _asleep _on my right shoulder, holding my hand! I thought it was a dream, but then when I moved my hand, she woke up, but when she looked at me, she looked away and blushed. I wondered what was wrong, but I couldn't talk. So I just sighed, and her head whips back around to look at me as if I had just spoken a different language. "What's wrong?" she asks. I wonder when I'm going to wake up? "Well, except for the fact that you're in a hospital bed hooked up to a whole bunch of machines." and l can't help but crack a smile. Then she stares at me like I'm crazy, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. ''I love you" just kind of slipped out. Then, she made my day by saying "I love you, too." And just as I was about to grin, my head explodes. I have to bite down hard on my lip to stop from screaming, and even then a wimper got out. "What was _that?_'' she asked. "My head still hurts, and if I try to do too much more than smile, it can set me off..." And l laugh. "What?" "I feel like a H. bomb, like anything could set me off." and I laugh again. This time _she actually started laughing with me!_ Now I really can't believe it. Then the nurse comes in with this machine, and Sandy leaned back like she knew this routine. "Good morning, Mr. Squarepants. When did you wake up?" Sandy answered before I could "He opened his eyes about 10 minutes ago, but I'm sure he was awake before that." She couldn't have known? I had been awake for about 20 minutes before that, but I thought I had hidden that pretty well. Maybe my face changed? Or maybe she caught me looking at the clock, or at her. The nurse just smiled and put a blood pressure cuff around my arm. Apparently, she didn't believe that it was right, because she did it two more times after that. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I don't believe it! Your blood pressure had been really high, but now it's just where it's supposed to be. How...?" "I guess something calmed him down." Sandy said, smiling. "Maybe it was you?" the nurse said, and both of us blushed. I noticed that Sandy wasn't looking at me, which made me kinda sad. I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

My dreams were filled with Sandy, and the last one scared me. I was in the dark, and I could just see Sandy up ahead. But as I tried to go up to her, she kept walking away, and soon I could only see her because I knew she was there. But then the ground opened up, and she fell in, screaming "SPONGEBOB!" and I heard this weird, really fast beeping noise. When I woke up, my chest hurt, but soon I realized the beeping was only the machine I was hooked up to. My heart rate slowed, and so did the beeping. I looked around, and Sandy was pale and worried looking. I wondered what was the matter, and I finally figured it out. _I_ was the problem. I had apparently caused quite a scare when my heart had been going so fast. I wondered if I had been thrashing like I usually did with bad dreams. The look on Sandy's face told me I probably had. "What?" I asked, trying to sound like I normally would. She finally sat back down, looking like she expected me to grow fangs and jump for her neck.

I giggled a little when I thought of that, and she settled down just a little more. "You were thrashing around in the bed, and your heart rate was through the roof. I thought you were having some sort of seizure. I was just about ready to get a nurse when you woke up." I blushed a little. "I was having a really bad dream. I usually do thrash when my dreams are that bad. Sorry, I should have told you about that yesterday." She looked relieved when I told her that was normal. "What was your dream about?" "It was nothing. I don't even remember it now." I knew that was a lie. I remembered very well what it was about, but I didn't want to tell her about it, knowing it would be embarrassing. She didn't look convinced, but just then Patrick came sprinting in the room faster than I would think possible for him. He looked close to tears when he saw me. I felt bad, because no one had even thought to call him when I got to the hospital. He ran over, thinking there was something way worse with me, and asks "What's wrong, buddy? I knew there was something wrong, I just knew it. Could you die? Oh, Spongebob, don't die, please don't die!" I had to tell him 15 times that I was alright, or atleast I will be. He was hysterical, and Sandy brought him out into the hallway to calm down and sit with his thoughts. When she came back, she looked somewhere in between laughing and feeling bad. "He didn't know what to do, so he started banging his head on the wall. The nurse for that room came out and yelled at him, so he ran over to the outside wall here and started again." I laughed a little, just enough to not set my head to it again, and she cracked a smile. Then my chest started to hurt so badly that I couldn't breath, and everything went black, the last thing I heard was Sandy screaming.

**Hahahaha you're just going to have to wait to find out!**


	5. Scare

**Wooo Hooo! finally got an idea in the last part, and I'm running with it. This rarely happens, an idea just popping in my head, so be happy for me. I SAID BE HAPPY FOR ME! Enjoy, and please R&R.**

**Sandy POV:**

Spongebob's eyes rolled back in his head, and I screamed for a nurse. Two nurses ran in, and when they saw Spongebob, they looked at the machines. His heart was beating so fast that I was suprised we could hear the individual "beep''s. He was shaking, and I was afraid to be close to him. His hands reached up and started clawing at his chest, like he was trying to pry weights off of him. The nurses injected a liquid into his arm, and he stopped shaking, his heart rate slowed, and he relaxed somewhat. They then put an IV in his arm, and brought in the EKG again. They were shocked when it said he'd been having a heart attack, and I started crying. I just couldn't think of _why?_ He had been bright, healthy, and happy three days ago. Now he was having a heart attack? How could this happen? _Why?_ Why did this have to happen to _him?_ He started relaxing more and more, then he finally opened his eyes, shocking us all. The last time he had had any type of episode, he had been out for most of the day.

He whispered something, and I leaned closer incredilously. "What happened?" again, and I felt like I had a rusty knife stabbed into my heart, and twisted. "You just had a heart attack. They're saying it was non-fatal, and I agree. It only lasted about 20 seconds." He looked around, his eyes resting on the IV for a second, and then they roamed back to mine. The look in his eyes was one of fear, and he whispered "I don't like needles." in my ear, or as close to my ear as he could get through my helmet. I smiled the tiniest bit, and held his hand. He seemed to like that, because his eyes closed again. "Rest. After that, you've earned it." and once I could be sure he was asleep, I took back my hand so I could go to the phone. First, I called Squidward and Mr. Krabs, then Spongebob's parents, who still hadn't heard, then I called Patrick's house, since he had went home. All of them dropped what they were doing and started rushing to the hospital. I didn't tell them what was going on between us, since that was personal, but they would find out soon enough. I went back over and held his hand again, and started singing to him, knowing he could hear me. he relaxed the rest of the way, and went deeper into sleep.


	6. Evidence

**Rawr. Almost had writers block again, AND almost lost the idea, but it came back, so here you go! Sorry for the really short chapters, but I have to stop a lot to keep the suspense. Just to make up for that, here's a REALLY long and love filled chapter. R&R and ENJOY!**

**Spongebob POV:**

I was floating in black. My hands reached up and were clawing at the weights that had to be on my chest. I was amazed that there was nothing there. It felt like I was with my back against a brick wall, and there was a truck with the force of 70 MPH downhill pushing on my chest. I was struggling to breath and I was shaking uncontrollably. I knew I was scaring everyone around me nearly to death, but I felt like I was dying myself. I had no idea that Sandy was thinking of things like open heart surgery and death. I wished someone would just kill me already if I was just going to die in the end. Then I felt a pinch in my arm, and the weights slowly lifted off my chest. It was a relief getting some air in my lungs, but soon I completely lost conciousness, and floated into oblivion. It could have been seconds or years, but I finally was aware of myself. My head was as worse as it had been before I found out about this, and my chest was aching with a soreness that wouldn't go away, and was brought to my attention even more with a deep breath. I opened my eyes, and Sandy was pale as a sheet and looked more terrified than I've ever seen her. I wanted to talk to her, but my mouth wouldn't work. She looked back at me, and did a double take to see that my eyes were open. "Come closer" I tried to whisper, but it just came out as a bunch of air and syllables. But it got the job done, and she leaned closer. I looked around the room, and when I looked at myself to make sure I didn't look as squished as I felt, I saw that there was an IV stuck in my arm. I was terrified of needles, so you can understand how I felt about this. "What happened?" I managed to get out without it getting jumbled up. "You just had a heart attack. They're saying it was non-fatal, and I agree. It only lasted about 20 seconds." That scared me. I had a _heart attack? HOW?_ I looked at the IV in my arm again. "I don't like needles." She smiled a little. She held my hand, and my eyes closed. I knew I'd not get to sleep too terribly soon, so I just relaxed to make it look like I was. "Rest. After that, you've earned it." She pulled away for a few minutes, letting me free to rub my eyes and temples, trying to get rid of the horrible head pains that were wracking my brain. I heard her telling everyone what had happened, and that they should come as soon as possible. Then she came back and sat back down. She held my hand again, and she actually started singing to me. I sunk into a dreamless sleep.

**Sandy POV:**

Spongebob was still asleep when his family and friends came in. They looked startled when they saw him, and I saw the confusion and pain in all of their faces. His mom and dad came closer first. They looked horrified that this could happen to their son. Mrs. Squarepants looked close to tears, but she was being strong for Spongebob's sake. Mr. Squarepants looked like he was just in shock. I felt so bad for them. They felt like the parents should die first, _then _the kids. Not the other way around. Patrick was terrified for his best friend. Squidward looked like he was holding on to his calm shell by the edges. I could see the panic underneath, but he hid it well. Mr. Krabs looked scared for me, since he was basically his godfather. "Please, don't just stand there. Make yourselves comfortable." We both winced at the weakness and roughness of his voice. They pulled up chairs, and sat down, looking uncomfortable. There was an akward silence, and none of us knew what to say. Patrick was the first to speak. "How are ya, buddy?" he asked innocently. Spongebob half smiled, and it broke my heart to see how much pain it caused us all to see that simple gesture. Mrs. Squarepants leaned over to hold his free hand, since I was monopolising the other. No one said anything about it, although I knew they had to have noticed it by now. I was glad, because I didn't want to explain it just yet. "My head hurts, and my chest feels like it's had a truck pressed on it, but I'm better." It wasn't a lie all the way. Something dawned on me. "Mr. Krabs, who's watching the Krusty Krab?" He looked grim. "No one. It's closed for now. Spongebob is our only frycook." Spongebob frowned. "But you could hire a temp! You can't let the Krusty Krab die out because of me!" It was sad how frail his anger seemed. Mr. Krabs made an attempt to smile. "The citizens of Bikini Bottom won't eat a Krabby Patty unless you made it. We tried to sell Squidward's patties, but they just wouldn't eat them. Your patties are something special." Spongebob's face lit the tiniest bit. "Thank's, Mr. Krabs." he croaked. Mr. Squarepants finally spoke up. "Son, how could this happen? What caused this, do you know?" Spongebob's face fell into a mask. I started getting suspicious. "Well?" "I don't know, Dad. It just happened." He looked like he was hiding something. I looked at his family and friends. They just looked worried. Apparently they didn't know this new Spongebob as well as I did. "Spongebob, could you survive if I went home for an hour or two to freshen up? I have been here for a while, you know." He nodded a little, and I asked his mom to take good care of him while I was gone, and I soon started for home. I was sure I looked a wreck, and that I was overdue for a shower, but that's not the main reason for my leaving the hospital. I wanted to go over to his house to investigate after getting freshened up. I was sure that something wasn't right, and I was going to find out what.I got a shower, got on new clothes, and headed out the door, thankful for the fresh, clean feeling of my fur. I then headed in the direction of the pineapple. When I went inside, I found that someone had been taking care of Gary. He looked thankful for the attention, though, when I went over to pat his shell. I went up to his room first. I looked around, saw his diary, and read the last entry. Mostly it was about jellyfishing and work. I moved to the bathroom, but all I found was his toothbrush and toothpaste, and a bottle of asprin that looked like it had only been opened once. I went back downstairs to the kitchen. This is where I found the evidence.

**Dun dun duh! Look on!**


	7. Unveiled

**Hahaha I love cliffhangers that make you feel like you can't click on to the next chapter fast enough!**

**Spongebob POV:**

I hope Sandy doesn't find them. I don't want her to tell everyone and worry them.

**Sandy POV:**

I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw the pill bottles on the counter. When I read the label, I just about passed out. I went and sat down in his kitchen chair. I hadn't thought that he would be like this for a reason. _Why didn't I think of that possibility? _I honestly didn't think it was possible that there had been something wrong beforehand. How had I missed all the signs? He hadn't made any hint that he had had cancer for years. Maybe that was why he hadn't been seeing his parents very often. Why hadn't he told me? He knows he can trust me. _Maybe he didn't want to be treated differently, or he didn't want anyone to worry. _But why haven't the nurses told us? Did he go so far as to ask them not to? I didn't know, but I planned to find out.

**Spongebob POV:**

Sandy stormed in, with a look on her face that told me she had found them. I let me head fall back onto the pillow with a soft _plop_. I felt a twinge of guilt for not telling her, or my parents. But I knew that everyone would treat me different once I told them. They would cause a big fuss about it, and I would never have any peace. She was smart enough to know what type I had just by the label on the bottles. I knew they would never leave me alone now. But she didn't just announce it right away like she had known for the past two hours. She kept to herself, holding my hand and chatting with everyone. Our eyes met for a second, and I could see the true worry there, and I looked away, feeling guilty. I wish I could have found a way to tell her without changing a thing. But what if it _had_ changed everything? I would rather take that than see this pain and horror in her eyes now.

**Mr. Krabs POV:**

What had happened to the bright, happy frycook I had always known? A hard, empty shell of that Spongebob was now sitting in a hospital bed with a heart condition. It almost made me cry. Right now, I couldn't even be distracted by money. I had to be here for him now, and he didn't look like he had much time left.

**Squidward POV:**

How could this happen? I know that thought was running through everyone's heads now, but I had seen it happen firsthand. I had watched him go from the happy, annoying Spongebob to this in a matter of hours. I had no idea what could cause something like this so fast! I almost wish for the days of the little freak running around my house, screaming at the top of his lungs. I feel bad for all the times I had been mean to him, and how horrible I treated him on a daily basis. I wish I could take it all back.

**Plankton POV:**

Some disturbing news has reached my earholes. Spongebob Squarepants, maker of delicious Krabby Patties, was in the hospital. There are rumors about a heart condition. Normally, I would be milking this for all it's worth, with Krabs at the hospital with the little guy, leaving a clear path to the formula, but this is too shocking. I almost feel bad for him. He was usually bright, happy, and stopping my plans daily. But now, four days later, he was in the _hospital?_ How do things like that _happen?_

**Third person POV:**

Spongebob was sitting in the hospital bed, knowing that any minute Sandy would tell them all. But after 2 hours, he was starting to go crazy with worry. Then, she went out of the room for a few minutes with a thoughtful expression on her face. When she came back in, she looked like she had gotten horrible news. "Everyone, the doctor just told me that the extra tests that they were running showed cancer in his heart." There was a collective gasp around the room. Mrs. Squarepants burst into tears. Mr. Krabs looked defeated. Squidward looked scared. Spongebob tried to hide the relief with his horror. He was immensfully thankful to Sandy for making up a story that sounded good and believeable. But now they knew. He reached over to hold his mom's hand, and Sandy sat back down. She could let the tears run freely now that they knew. She was glad that it was off her chest, since it had been eating at her since she found out. Patrick looked horrified. This was his best friend in the whole world. How could he have cancer? Spongebob's parents were thinking about if this was fatal. Could their son die at only 27? Could his life be _over?_

**Spongebob POV:**

I was forever thankful to Sandy. She had come up with a believeable story in only 10 minutes, and spoon fed it to them. They all believed it. He didn't have words to say how bad he felt for his parents, though. They wern't ready for this type of thing. Then again, what parent ever was _ready,_ per se, to find out their 27 year old son had cancer in the heart? Just then, Plankton and Karen walked/rolled in the door. Everyone looked up to see that he had empty hands, and looked uncomfortable and sad. I didn't think he had the capacity to feel sadness for anyone but himself. "Hi, Spongebob. How do you feel?" he said in a small (smaller than usual) voice. My eyes narrowed, making my head pound. "Fine, thanks. Why are you here?" I tried to sound menacing, but it just came out sounded weak and frail. I got frustrated with my vocal cords, so my face at least looked angry enough. He winced, and said "I came to see if the rumors are true. So you really do have a heart condition?" I looked away, and said "For your information, yes, I do." He looked like he was guilty about trying to steal the formula all these years. "Listen, I came here to apologize for myself. I've been a bad sport, and I'm really sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I truly am. There are no words." Like the idiot I am, I really believed him. "It's okay, Plankton." My chest hurt, and I was reminded about what had happened in the last few days. I decided to tell him what had really happened. "Plankton, I want to tell you something, and I want you to promisee to tell everyone I'm close to about it. Tell them that I had a heart attack, and that they found cancer in my heart." He looked like he was in shock, and Karen finally spoke up. "You _really _have cancer? This isn't just a story?" I tried to look at it a different way. "I had the heart attack yesterday, and they found the cancer today. The doctor told Sandy, and she told us just a few minutes before you came in." Plankton looked me over like he hadn't seen me in years. He must have seen how bad I looked, and finally found his voice again. "I'm so sorry." He looked like he was. My chest filled with emotion, forgetting the soreness. It was a glowing. It filled my heart, and was warm and fuzzy feeling. The warmth was heating up hotter and hotter. Now it was too hot. Way too hot. I put my hands on my chest, feeling the coolness there. The heat was building even more. It was beyond scorching. This was the feeling of a mini-sun. And it kept getting hotter. The heart rate monitor sped up, and was soon very fast. Sandy called for a nurse. I felt myself blacking out, but I held on to conciousness by the fingertips. Then I slipped, and fell tumbling into the darkness.


	8. Horrible

**Sorry about the wait for the last chapter. I was taking care of my horses, and stuff like that. So I hope you are enjoying all of this story, and BTW I don't own Spongebob, just the plot.**

**Sandy POV:**

Oh, no! Not now! Not with everyone here! How could his heart try to give out _now?_ With his parents here, watching on in horror, and his friends not being able to do anything. How could his timing be this impecable? "Karen, go get a nurse, NOW." She rolled off as fast as she could, but I was afraid that it wasn't fast enough. Just then, the heart monitor sped up even faster. Then his heart finally stopped. There was a momanet of complete silence. He was perfectly still, and his eyes had rolled back in his head again. Why did this have to happen now? Why did it have to happen at all? The nurses and doctors came in with the paddles. They warmed them up, and shocked him once. His heart just gave an unwilling _glug_, and stopped again. They shocked him again, for longer. His heart started back up. It went from speeding to back down to almost normal. We were all scared and shaken. I looked at his parents, and they looked like they would give anything to be there in place of their son right now, having heart failure and their lives slipping away before their eyes. His heart rate slowed to normal again. The nurses left warily, and as soon as they were out of sight, I rushed over to his side. Plankton looked shocked, Patrick was in tears, Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants looked horrified, Karen didn't have a face to begin with, but her screen looked sad. Mr. Krabs looked like he wanted to help, but didn't know how. Squidward looked like he had seen Spongebob's spirit just rise up out of his body. I was in tears. How could this happen when all of his family and friends were gathered around? Maybe his heart wanted to show them that this wasn't a joke. But any way you look at it, it was bad. He had just had heart failure. The moments before, he had asked Plankton to tell everyone about this. Was that him deciding to just take the consequences? The doctor came in with some scans. He said there was a tumor the size of a baseball on the right side of his heart. The only way they could save his life was to remove the tumor and repair the damage it had done to his heart. He obviously couldn't give concent, so they asked his parents, and they said yes, anything to save him. He was rolled away to the Emergency Operating Room. They said that if they didn't do this now, he could die within hours. I put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that this had all just happened. How could it be that four days ago, he had been on my doorstep with flowers and a balloon? How could that Spongebob turn into a heart cancer paitent being wheeled into an operating room? He was in for hours. I tried pacing, sitting, watching TV, and everything else to keep myself entertained and my mind off of what was happening. My mind just kept wandering to all the good times we had. I remembered that one time I had seen him drink. He had gotten completely smashed. I remembered that memory clearly, since I had only had a few drinks.

_Flashback_

Spongebob walked over to Sandy's house slowly. He was anticipating that night. They were going to have a few drinks over her newest invention. He was shaky; this was the first time he had drank since the incedent. He didn't like talking about it. He only remembered half of the Christmas party, and still didn't know how he had ended up in Goo Lagoon. He was dressed in a tux and tie, much unlike his usual white shirt and brown pants. When Sandy let him in, he was stunned. She was in a ground length red dress, with a halter top. She smiled, and held up a bottle of strong wine. She had been pregaming just the tiniest bit: She had been at the Christmas party, and she knew how much Spongebob could put down if he really wanted to. He walked in, and sat at her picnic table. She poured some wine into two glasses. "Hi, Spongebob! These are to my newest invention: The Transproter!" It was winter, so he didn't have to have his helmet on. He looked puzzled that she wasn't in hibernation, and she said "I was so busy with the transporter that I didn't go to sleep when I should have, so I'm missing out on hibernation this year." He just nodded. He took the wine, and they raised them both, clinked them together, and said "To the Transporter!" and took a sip of it. Then Sandy busted out the big guns. She was just realizing that she wanted them to be more than just friends, so she thought that if she got him drunk enough that he would crack, and tell her how he felt about her. That plan didn't really work that well, but they both had a great time. Somehow in the middle of the night, his helmet had come off, but he hadn't dried up. In fact, he was just as good as if he was in the ocean. They still don't know how that happened, but he was glad that there was an empty bowl nearby, since he was about to put good use to it.

_End flashback_

**Third person POV:**

She winced at the memory, remembering. Everything flooded back into her brain, and she stopped pacing. She sat down in one of the more comfortable chairs, and looked at the clock. It was almost 3 AM. They had started the surgery at 1:30 PM. That meant that he had been in surgery for over 13 hours. _I wonder how he's doing?_ As if on cue, the doctor walked in with a straight face. "Everyone, the surgery went wonderfully" There was a collective sigh/woop from around the room. His parents looked like there had never been so wonderful words spoken. Mr. Krabs was relieved. Squidward looked like he was trying to hide the relief from spreading on his face. Sandy looked like she couldn't believe it. "The tumor was even bigger than we expected, but luckily, there was only three small veins leading into it. He is a very lucky sponge. It was almost like he had willed it to be this easy!" The doctor chuckled. "If anyone wants to see, I have some pictures of the tumor." Everyone gathered around, even most of them were sqwemish. It really was huge. Spongebob's parents looked like they wanted to faint. Patrick thought it was cool. Sandy looked like she was about to puke. Mr. Krabs took one look and stepped back from the doctor like he had said it was contagious by picture. Squidward looked horrified. He couldn't believe Spongebob had the capacity to hide something like this for so long. Maybe he didn't know? Maybe this is the first he had heard about any of this? But the only ones who knew the truth were Sandy and Spongebob.

**I'm so sorry about the wait. I had writers block AGAIN! I know that I've been having it a lot, but this story is really hard to keep going. Enjoy, and this is NOT the last chapter!**


	9. Relief

**I have sort of an idea of where I'm going with this... You're just gonna have to wait! Mwahahaha! Please, review! I get so bored just writing and writing without any feedback! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Sandy POV:**

Thank goodness. Spongebob made it out of the surgery just fine. the doctor took and brought in pictures of the tumor. It was HUGE. I didn't know how it had hidden so well, without ever once showing right through. Or maybe it had been, and he had just covered it up? But anyway, we were told that we could stay the night here, or if we wanted to, we could go home. But I opted to stay, while everyone but his parents went home to rest. We got two rooms set up, and I went home to get my necessities. I was thankful to strech my legs, and I ran nearly the whole way home. I stopped by the pinapple to see Gary, since he must feel neglected. When I got there, he nearly tackled me, he was so happy to see a face apart from Patrick and Squidward's. He asked about Spongebob, and since he hadn't been aware of any of this, he was shocked. I felt sorry for the little guy. I knew how that felt, to have seen him just a few days ago, and he was fine, but now he had just had open heart surgery? How did that even happen? On my way out, I grabbed something else...

**Spongebob POV:**

I have no idea where I am right now. I remember Plankton walking in, but that's about it. Then I was in a very bright room, and I was temporarily blinded. When my eyes finally adjusted, all I saw was my family and friends. My chest felt like someone had poured acid into a gash on it. When I looked down, I was suprised to see it bandaged up, almost like I had had surgery. One look at Sandy's face, and I knew that was the case. She had a look of both worry and relief on her face, and she looked like she was expecting me to wake up at that exact moment. My mom and dad looked shocked that I was awake, and so did Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward. I wondered for a brief moment where Plankton and Karen were, but when I looked around the room, I spotted them at the phone. Karen was holding the phone up for Plankton so he could talk into it. Maybe he was calling around to my less close friends to tell them what had happened. I finally found my voice. "What happened? Did I have another heart attack?" A flicker of pain crossed Sandy's face when I asked, but it was quickly wiped away. "No, Spongebob. Your heart completely stopped. You are just now recovering from open heart surgery. I'm so sorry that all of this has happened to you." My head hung. I felt terrible for hiding all of the cancer nonsense until she found out the hard way, but I knew that once it leaked out, no one would ever treat me like just Spongebob again. It would always be Spongebob the cancer paitent. Then something dawned on me. "What do you mean, open heart surgery? What happened? Apart from my heart stopping." She grimaced. "You have been living with a huge tumor on your heart for the past couple of years. It was draining all of your life out of you. If not for the surgery, your heart would have completely gave out within a few hours." I was stunned. I had died once today, _and _had open heart surgery? Wow. I didn't know things like that could ever happen from cancer. "Wow." was all I could manage. Patrick looked strangely alert, like for once the veil of stupidity was lifted off of his eyes. "How do you feel?" I decided a little joking would convince them that I wasn't in too terribly much pain. "I feel like I got run over by a truck, so... I feel fine." My mom cracked a gruesome smile. it pained me how bad she looked. She had gotten slightly depressed ever since Sandy told the made up story about how they just found the cancer. She wouldn't leave my bedside, and, pardon my french, it was fucking annoying when I had to go to the bathroom, and she wanted to help. But I love her, just as much as I love my dad, although he doesn't want to help me pee. Squidward looked like he was sincerely glad to see me awake, though he didn't want to admit it. Mr. Krabs looked pleased that I didn't die, but he was now anxious to get back to his money. _Get ahold of yourself, Krabs. This is Spongebob. Ye can't just leave him!_ Plankton had Karen bring him back over to the bed. "I just called your friends, and I had Karen back me up, so they would believe and not expect a trick. You can expect half of Bikini Bottom to come parading into this room pretty soon. Most of them seemed pretty upset, but some are coming over here just to be sure." It made me sad to see the plotting look come back into his eyes. I had hoped this would change his ways. "Hey, Plankton. I just had a really good idea. Why don't you try making your own recipe for another hit? That way it would be fair." Plankton got a more thoughtful look on his face, and jumped down. Sandy was smiling from ear to ear, knowing that I would be alright, and I was glad that she still loved me even though I was going to make it. The nurse came in to check my bandages. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I first saw the cut. It was at least a foot long, and a bright, bloody red. I looked away. Seeing my own blood made my head spin. I looked at Sandy again instead. There was something in her pocket. It looks like my blanket!

**Sandy POV:**

This was the first time I had seen the incision. I wonder if they had to use a butchers knife to get a cut that big. It was almost a foot long, and kinda gross to look at. I wonder how he could even live that long with a huge tumor like the one he had. "How long was I out?" he asked, and I smiled. I knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "Three days. You've been rolling around in the bed for the past 5 hours, though. You would grab at the bandages on your chest like you felt it, but then you would relax again and go back to sleep." He looked shocked. _Three __**days?**_ I held his hand again, almost feeling the shock radiating from his body. He looked at his chest again. He had an expression of horror on his face. "Oh my gosh! Three days? How did that happen?" I smiled again. His mom cut in. "Spongebob, you were tired from the surgery. You deserved some sleep from pulling through all of that." He looked like he was scared. He couldn't believe that he had been asleep for the past three days. I decided to change the subject. "You are healing at a suprising rate. Considering the curcumstances, you could be doing a lot worse." His face brightened. He realised something. "Hey, my head doesn't hurt as bad anymore!" I was glad for that. "Well, that must mean that you're getting better!" He smiled, and he sighed. "Everyone, I would like to talk to Sandy alone for a few minutes." His parents took the hint, and got everyone out of the room and out into the hall. "Sandy, I just want you to know, what I said about loving you has always been true. The only reason I was brave enough to tell you now was that I didn't know how much time I had left." I smiled, and said "I love you too, always have, always will." He looked content, and I knew I did too. "I love you" was a term that we could both relate to.

**Sorry about the crappy/boring last chappie, but this isn't the end just yet!**


	10. 10 years later

**:-P this is the last chapter! Or at least, I think... Ok, and one more thing, I never have owned Spongebob. If I did, do you think I would be writing a **_**fan**_**fiction about him? I only own the plot, but if anyone else had the idea before me, sorry, but too bad so sad.**

**Ten years later:**

**Spongebob POV:**

I held Sandy's hand as we walked down the road. I was remembering ten years ago, what happened from me just being stupid. I could still remember all of my friends coming rushing into the hospital. Larry, of all people, was the most understanding. He had overdosed on steroids once, trying to get even more muscular, and it had backfired so hard, he got landed in the hospital. I was snapped back to reality when Sandy giggled. She had invented a pill eight years ago, so now she could breath underwater. Her hand was resting on her enlarged belly. She giggled again. "The kids are kicking the heck out of my ribs. Wanna feel?" My hands replaced hers, and I laughed as I felt two pairs of feet kicking at my hands. I still couldn't believe we had gotten this lucky. Twins on the way, and Mr. Krabs actually gave me a raise, somewhat out of generosity, somewhat because when the medical carriers were checking my work records, they saw how little he was paying me and threatened life in jail if he didn't pay me minimum wage. We walked into the pineapple, and I saw the blanket that Sandy had brought to the hospital laying on the couch. I smiled when I thought about the fact that she had used it to sleep the whole time I was in the hospital. We were giving it to the babies when they arrived, since I had had a large growth spurt once the oxygen had gotten all around my body, and it didn't fit me anymore. I was now taller than Sandy, and had gotten a little stronger since that had happened. We went over and sat down on the couch. Sandy got a slightly uncomroftable look on her face. No wonder, since she looked like her own planet. Her stomach was HUGE. "What's wrong?" I asked anyway. "It's nothing, just a few Braxton-Hicks." AKA false labor. "Are you sure about that? It's almost time. Those could be real." She shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. If they get any worse, though, we're going to the hospital." I got up, and said "Just in case, I'm getting the bag ready, so if it is real, we're prepared." She sighed, and her face paled. She bit her lip, and I rushed over. "Are you alright?" She shook her head, exhaled, and turned back to her natural color. "We have to go. Bring the bag." I ran and got it, and helped her to the boat. I had gotten my license not long ago. I was doing more than the speed limit, but that didn't matter. I had to get her to the hospital. I now know how she felt when she rushed me over, right after the first episode. When we got to the hospital, I rushed inside, got a nurse, and we brought out a wheelchair. She was holding her stomach and breathing heavily by now. We got a room set up, and they undressed her. Once she was in the robe, the long process started. I held her hand, and tried not to scream when she clenched down so hard that we heard a series of _pop_s... But three hours later, we heard cries, not coming from Sandy, but from two precious baby girls. The nurses wrapped them up, and we each got to hold them. They were square, and spongy, but had squirrel tails and ears. One had brown eyes, one blue. We looked at eachother, and said "Isabell and Elizabeth." at the same time. We had made up names right after we found out we were having twins, and had picked out two girls names, and two boys. We smiled, and they closed their eyes in unison. That was the happiest day of both of our lives, and now, 8 years later, we are still just as happy.


End file.
